residentevilfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Claire Redfield
es un personaje de la serie de videojuegos de Survival Horror, Resident Evil. Es la hermana menor de Chris Redfield, fue compañera de Leon S. Kennedy en Resident Evil 2, también aparece en: CODE: Veronica así como en la película Degeneration y en los juegos The Darkside Chronicles y Operation Raccoon City siendo la compañera de Leon en la misión de proteger a Sherry. Es una de los pocos supervivientes del desastre en Raccoon City. Antes del comienzo de su aventura, Claire era una estudiante universitaria quien al no tener noticias de su hermano, decidió ir a buscarlo en Raccoon City, ignorando los peligros que estaban aguardando por ella. Dicha experiencia cambió su vida para siempre. Citas del personaje ("I don´t know what went on between you two, but you have it all wrong. My brother is not the kind of person you think he is"). ("No sé lo que pasó entre ustedes dos, pero te equivocas. Mi hermano no es el tipo de persona que tu crees que es") Claire a Albert Wesker. ("Oversee this, bitch"). ("Autoriza esto, perra") Claire a Alex Wesker. Datos Claire Redfield es miembro actual de la organización de derechos humanos, TerraSave. Ella es la hermana menor del operativo de B.S.A.A. y ex-miembro de S.T.A.R.S., Chris Redfield. Claire es una sobreviviente del incidente de Raccoon City, que tuvo lugar en septiembre de 1998 después de que viajó a la ciudad en busca de su hermano Chris Redfield. Después de escapar de la ciudad con la ayuda de Leon S. Kennedy, Claire se aventuró a Europa para reanudar su búsqueda de Chris. En diciembre, fue capturada por Umbrella después de infiltrarse en el Laboratorio de París y transportada a la Isla Rockfort, propiedad de Umbrella, y encarcelada. Cuando la isla Rockfort fue atacada por un misterioso grupo de Fuerzas Especiales, Claire intentó escapar con un compañero prisionero, Steve Burnside, lo que provocó su participación en el brote antártico. Su hermano pronto supo de su situación y la rescató. En 2005, Claire se enfrentó nuevamente al virus-T cuando llegó al aeropuerto de Harvardville para encontrarse con algunos amigos. Mientras sobrevivía en el aeropuerto, se reunió con León, ahora un agente del Gobierno de los Estados Unidos, que había sido enviado para lidiar con el brote. Biografía Chris y Claire perdieron a sus padres a una edad muy temprana. Ambos, huérfanos, pasaron al cuidado de sus abuelos, hasta que Chris se hizo lo suficientemente mayor para enlistarse en la Fuerza Aérea de los Estados Unidos. Durante este tiempo, Chris se encargó personalmente de entrenar a su hermana en varios aspectos de defensa personal tales como el disparo, el uso de cuchillos y el manejo de armas de fuego. Cuando Claire ya era lo suficientemente mayor y se graduó de la Universidad, sus abuelos fallecieron dejándola sola y al cuidado de Chris. Su historia comienza cuando ella se entera de la desaparición de Chris después de lo sucedido en el Incidente de las montañas Arklay. Antes del incidente de Raccoon City ella estudiaba arte en una universidad, y tras graduarse fue a buscar a su hermano. Se muestra con ilusión al encontrar a su hermano y mantienen esta conversación: - Claire: Chris estaba muy preocupada - Chris: Estás bromeando. Yo creía que las chicas rudas no se preocupaban. Tras ser arrestada por las fuerzas de seguridad de Umbrella en las Instalaciones de París, ella fue transportada a la Isla Rockfort. En este lugar conocio a Steve Burnside y ambos demostraron tener una gran química. Es una de los protagonistas en Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles, junto con Leon S. Kennedy, Ada Wong y Steve Burnside en los capítulos "La ciudad de los muertos" y "El juego del olvido". En Resident Evil: Degeneration, Claire trabaja para Terra-Save y viaja por todo el mundo. Aparece como personaje jugable en Resident Evil: The Mercenaries 3D, para la consola Nintendo 3DS. Aparece Claire Redfield en Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City. En su versión de la novelas de S.D. Perry se dice "Claire es una niña que pierde a sus padres a la edad de 5 años junto con su hermano Chris Redfield, teniendo 9 años vive con sus abuelos que mueren al siguiente año." Vida temprana Claire creció con su hermano mayor Chris después de que sus padres murieron; con este evento, los dos desarrollaron un vínculo entre hermanos muy cercano. Cuando Chris se unió a la Fuerza Aérea de EE. UU., le presentaron a su nuevo amigo, Barry Burton, y se convirtió en un amigo cercano de la familia. De Chris, aprendió el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y cómo manejar armas de fuego. Después de la preparatoria, Claire asistió a la universidad, donde desarrolló su interés en la personalización de motocicletas. Al mismo tiempo, su hermano se mudó a Raccoon City con Burton para servir en S.T.A.R.S. Resident Evil 2 En agosto de 1998, Chris se fue a Europa para investigar a Umbrella. Después de semanas de no tener noticias de su hermano, Claire dejó su universidad a fines de septiembre y viajó a Raccoon City para averiguar dónde estaba. Se detuvo en la gasolinera Mizoil, en las afueras, el 29 de septiembre, sin darse cuenta del brote de zombis que envolvió la ciudad durante varios días. Claire descubrió rápidamente a los zombis cuando investigaba el interior de la tienda de conveniencia para ver a un oficial que le arrancaba la garganta a uno de ellos. thumb|250px|Claire y LeonAl salir de ella, fue salvada por Leon S. Kennedy, quien también se había detenido en la estación. Después de conducir hacia la ciudad, fueron separados por un feroz accidente, pero ambos lucharon por abrirse camino hasta la Estación de Policía de Raccoon. Leon y Claire pronto descubrieron que la estación se había derrumbado debido al brote del virus-T. En la estación, Claire se encontró con el teniente Marvin Branagh, quien la salvó después de que los zombies persiguieran al estudiante universitario a través de la puerta del obturador del pasillo del este. Más tarde, Marvin le dio a Claire un cuchillo de combate y le advirtió que no vacilara en disparar zombies sin importar si llevaban uniforme o no. Claire también encontró a Sherry Birkin, la hija de William y Annette Birkin. Luego se cruzaron con el despiadado jefe de policía psicópata Brian Irons, quien secuestró a Sherry por su colgante. Irons fue asesinado más tarde por William, quien se había inyectado el virus-G y se convirtió en un mutante llamado "G" por Annette. Sherry y Claire se reunieron, pero después de la caída del elevador con G Birkin, a Sherry se le implantaron las larvas "G". Fue sellada en la bóveda de almacenamiento de desechos por seguridad por su madre, quien continuó la investigación sobre su hija mientras trataba de encontrar la vacuna. Los hijos de un portador de virus G tienen más probabilidades de aceptar un embrión de virus G, y Sherry se enfrentó a la muerte si no se curó. Claire logró encontrar a Sherry y la llevó al laboratorio subterráneo para recibir tratamiento por la insistencia de su madre. Luchando contra mutantes en todo el laboratorio, Claire obtuvo una vacuna para evitar que Sherry se mutara en "G". Cuando se activó el sistema de autodestrucción de las instalaciones, Claire y Sherry escaparon en un tren con Leon. "G" sobrevivió a la batalla final con Claire y atacó el tren durante el viaje; Leon y Claire se unieron para derrotar a "G", y el vagón del tren que atacó fue desconectado y enviado de regreso al laboratorio explosivo. Resident Evil 3: Nemesis thumb|200px|Epílogo de Claire No mucho tiempo después de su fuga de Raccoon City, Leon prometió cuidar a Sherry e instó a Claire a continuar con su búsqueda de Chris. Resident Evil CODE: Veronica left|thumb|250px|Claire siendo atacada por Alfred Ashford en su residencia privadaA raíz de sus experiencias en Raccoon City, Claire salió en busca de su hermano. Creyendo que él estaba en el las instalaciones de París, se infiltró en diciembre y fue capturada por las fuerzas de seguridad de la instalación. Llevada a la isla de Rockfort por Rodrigo Juan Raval, la llegada de Claire coincidió con una operación de sabotaje llevada a cabo por HCF, un grupo paramilitar al mando de Albert Wesker. Los saboteadores lograron liberar el Virus-T y B.O.W.s a través del virus, y las fuerzas paramilitares locales de Umbrella fueron eliminadas. Sintiendo pena por ella, Raval liberó a Claire de su celda, aunque creía que eventualmente moriría de todos modos. En la superficie, conoció a Steve Burnside, un joven de diecisiete años que estaba internado tras la traición de su padre a Umbrella en el mercado negro. Los dos buscaron un aeropuerto para escapar de la isla, pero se vieron obstaculizados repetidamente por Alfred Ashford, el séptimo Conde Ashford, el comandante de la isla, que creía que Redfield estaba vinculado a los saboteadores. Antes de encontrar un avión, Claire pudo ponerse en contacto con Leon a través de una computadora; Leon, que había obtenido un empleo dentro del encubierto Equipo de investigación y persecución Anti-Umbrella del gobierno de los Estados Unidos, se puso en contacto con Chris y le envió su ubicación. Escapando de la Antártida, Claire y Steve descubrieron que la Base Antártica de Umbrella había caído en un brote de Virus-T llevado por el personal de Rockfort en retirada. Durante su búsqueda en las instalaciones, encontraron que estaba ubicado a varias millas de una base de observación polar australiana, e hicieron planes para tomar el control de un camión para conducir allí. Los dos se encontraron con Alfred, que los había seguido, pero en su lucha con él, Alfred recibió un disparo y se cayó de una cornisa, donde pudo despertar a su hermana, Alexia, que había mutado por la infección de t-Veronica. Después de un inesperado y mortal encuentro con el padre de los Ashford, Alexander quien había sido usado por sus hijos como un conejillo de indias para experimentar con él mediante la aplicación del Virus-T Veronica que lo transformó en una horrorosa criatura, Claire y Steve encontraron el camión y se marcharon. Poco después fueron atacados por tentáculos similares a plantas, que derribaron el camión, y los dos fueron arrastrados a la base como prisioneros de Alexia. Claire se despertó para encontrar a Chris, que la había rastreado hasta la Antártida desde la isla Rockfort. Ante la nueva amenaza de Alexia y la llegada de Wesker, Claire se apresuró a encontrar a Steve, que había sido tomado para la investigación de los efectos del virus T-Veronica en seres humanos, desgraciadamente ya era tarde: Steve se transformó en una gran criatura después de que ella lo encontró, pero su negativa a matarla lo llevó a la muerte a manos de las vainas de Alexia. Cuando su hermano activó el sistema de autodestrucción de la instalación, Wesker la tomó cautiva como rehén después de que sus hombres confiscaran el cadáver de Steve para su propia prueba. Su libertad fue comprada cuando su hermano lo llevó a una pelea, dándole tiempo para preparar un avión Harrier para el despegue. Chris llegó apenas unos segundos antes de la explosión, pero pudieron escapar sin dañar el avión. Años posteriores al incidente de la Isla Rockfort En los años posteriores a los incidentes en los que Claire estuvo involucrada, después de que Chris rescató a Claire, los hermanos Redfield se separaron, La corporación Umbrella sufre la caída de sus acciones financieras como resultado de haberse dado a conocer su responsabilidad en la destrucción de Raccoon City. Chris se unió a la B.S.A.A., mientras que Claire regresó al lado de Sherry para ofrecer apoyo emocional durante las pruebas diarias y los experimentos realizados en su contra. En los años posteriores y con el bio-terrorismo en pleno auge, se funda la organización no gubernamental llamada TerraSave a la que Claire se une con la opción de luchar contra el legado de Umbrella desde otro frente. Resident Evil: Degeneration thumb|280px|Claire Redfield, DegenerationSiete años después del incidente de Raccoon City y el incidente de la Isla Rockfort, Claire llega al aeropuerto de Harvardville para encontrarse con una amiga que también era parte de TerraSave. La amiga de Claire, la tía Chawla, le pide a Claire que vigile a su sobrina, Rani Chawla, ya que la tía quiere llevar la "limusina" al frente. Claire y Rani se presentan y esperan a que la tía regrese. Mientras Claire y Rani esperan, el senador Ron Davis aparece en la televisión del aeropuerto y hace un comentario que Claire y Frederic Downing encuentran bastante patético. Frederic se presentó y luego se fue. Ron, disfrazado, y sus guardaespaldas tratan de irse del aeropuerto hasta que Rani lo ve como "¡el chico malo que vimos en T.V!". Cuando Ron empuja a los reporteros, ve a un hombre parado actuando como un zombi. Claire se quita la máscara del hombre y es arrestado por la policía. El jefe de policía preguntó si Claire estuvo involucrada en la protesta y ella respondió con cautela, sabiendo que el policía la arrestaría también. El policía creyó ver a otro zombi impostor y fue a detenerlo. Resultó ser un zombi real, que atacó y mató al policía al instante. Momentos después, los guardaespaldas de Ron también fueron asesinados. El aeropuerto estaba en caos, Claire estaba tratando de ir con Rani, quien todavía estaba en el área de descanso. Ella la vio y corrió en su dirección hasta que tropezó con Curtis Miller, quien parecía algo sospechoso. Claire centró su atención en buscar a Rani de nuevo cuando el senador la detuvo una vez más agarrándola del brazo y pidiéndole ayuda. Momentos después, un avión se estrelló en la terminal, y Claire se tiró al senador y al suelo para evitar ser golpeada. La puerta del avión se abrió, y los zombis comenzaron a salir del avión naufragado, dejando a Claire otras pesadillas similares a Raccoon City. Claire, Rani, Ron y una azafata se refugiaron en la sala VIP del aeropuerto. Claire envió una llamada al 911 para rescate, que fue recibida por un miembro del S.R.T., Angela Miller. Después de llamar al 911 y esperar ayuda, un grito repentino seguido de disparos le dio a Claire el conocimiento de otros sobrevivientes. Equipada, irónicamente, con un paraguas, Claire se dirigió a los pasillos para encontrar a la persona que gritó. Finalmente entró en contacto con su viejo amigo, Leon S. Kennedy, y miembros del S.R.T. Angela Miller y Greg Glenn junto con el hombre que gritó anteriormente. El grupo regresó al salón para reagruparse y pensar en una ruta de escape. Leon sugirió que cruzaran el vestíbulo, como si se tratara de la zona más amplia. Ron no está de acuerdo y protesta con dureza cuando Claire está de acuerdo con Leon, diciendo que los zombis son lentos y que el grupo puede esquivarlos. Ron deja salir su frustración hacia Claire hasta que Leon le informa al senador que ella fue una de las sobrevivientes del incidente de Raccoon City, explicando las razones por las cuales sabía que deberían creer en su consejo sobre los zombis. El grupo corre por el vestíbulo con Leon, Angela y Greg matando a los zombies que los rodean. Cuando el grupo llega al final del lobby, Greg es mordido y le dice al grupo que continúe sin él. Se refugiaron en una parte del avión y escombros naufragados. Los zombis comienzan a rodear al grupo, y más infectados aparecieron desde la puerta del avión y atacaron al grupo. Ron decide irse sin ellos y golpea a Rani fuera de la plataforma y al piso del aeropuerto con los zombis. thumb|250px|Claire matando zombisClaire oye un grito y se da cuenta de que Rani está siendo atacada por zombies. Claire, sin un arma, salta para proteger a Rani. Leon va a ayudar a Claire pero está inmovilizado por un zombie. Lanza su arma a Claire y mata a todos los zombis atacantes en un instante. Claire y Rani luego se reúnen con el resto del grupo y logran salir del aeropuerto. Cuando Rani se reúne con su tía, Claire se encuentra con el senador y Frederic Downing, el hombre que vio antes en el aeropuerto. Cuando Frederic habla de una vacunación, Claire está convencida de que el brote actual es culpa de TerraSave. Leon consuela a Claire y le dice que no es su culpa. En ese momento, los camiones de vacunas explotan, lo que hace que Leon, Claire y Angela investiguen. Se encuentran con Ron y Frederic y Claire les dice que ella piensa que Curtis Miller podría ser el terrorista. Eventualmente, Claire se dirige a WilPharma con Frederic. Después de escuchar una conversación entre Frederic y Ron, se entera de que el virus-G estaba siendo investigado en las instalaciones, justo cuando Frederic va a reparar el servidor. Mientras llama a Leon, se activó una bomba de tiempo, causando que un trozo de vidrio se incrustara dentro de su pierna, afectando gravemente su movilidad. Leon encuentra a Claire, y la ayuda a llegar a un ascensor para escapar de las instalaciones y le entrega su pistola de respaldo. En lugar de irse, Claire encuentra la sala de control y trata de ayudar a Leon y Angela a escapar de Curtis, que ha mutado debido a una autoinyección del virus-G. left|thumb|250px|Claire y Leon despidiéndose.Una vez que se eliminó a Curtis, los tres sobrevivientes se encontraron afuera junto con Ron. Claire descubre que Frederic estaba detrás de todo el incidente en el aeropuerto. Leon, Claire y Angela arrestan a Frederic Downing, quien tenía una muestra del Virus-G con él. Angela esposa a Frederic, y los policías vienen y se hacen cargo del resto de la situación. Al día siguiente, Leon y Claire se encuentran con Angela. Le contaron a Angela sobre los planes de Frederic y que su hermano Curtis era inocente. Con la amenaza de nuevos brotes de bioterrorismo temporalmente sometidos, León y Claire esperan reunirse de nuevo en circunstancias más normales. Leon se apresura a su próxima misión en un helicóptero, mientras que Claire decide irse con Rani y la tía en su vehículo. Resident Evil: Revelations 2 left|thumb|250px|Claire y Moira durante el ataque en Terrasave En algún momento de 2011, Claire asistió a una fiesta en la sede de TerraSave junto a la nueva empleada, Moira Burton, hija de Barry Burton. De repente, un grupo militar atacó la fiesta y secuestró a Claire y sus amigos y los llevó a una prisión abandonada ubicada en una isla. thumb|250pxCuando Claire volvió en sí, se encontró en una celda de la prisión con un monitor de brazalete conectado a su brazo. La puerta de la celda que la albergaba se abrió, y Claire rápidamente encontró a Moira. Juntas exploraron la isla en busca de respuestas y al mismo tiempo se defendieron de los horribles y mutados habitantes que acechaban en la oscuridad de las instalaciones. Al mismo tiempo, la mujer a cargo de la instalación, que se hacía llamar Supervisora, observaba y se comunicaba con ellos a través de los altavoces en sus esposas, recitaba las obras de Franz Kafka y las dirigía a través de la isla. thumb|250px|Claire observando los alrededores de la Isla.|leftLogran escapar de la prisión infestada de Afligidos y se dirigen a una torre de comunicaciones, donde Moira envía un mensaje de socorro a cualquiera que escuche desde el exterior. Claire es testigo de todo el entorno mientras estaba en la parte superior de la torre de radio, dándose cuenta de que terminaron en una isla aislada. En algún momento de su atrapamiento, las dos se encuentran con una joven llamada Natalia Korda, que era una asistente en la fiesta TerraSave. Ella y Moira se dirigen a la ciudad cercana, esperando localizar a cualquier prisionero sobreviviente. Su búsqueda los llevó a un edificio llamado Wossek, donde Gabriel Chavez y Pedro Fernandez se quedan después de ser emboscados por monstruos. Gabriel intenta atacar sigilosamente a Claire, pero se desarma antes de que pueda atacarla. Gabriel explica que él, Pedro, Neil Fisher y Edward Thompson fueron despertados en el bosque y Edward terminó siendo asesinado. Él y Pedro se separaron más tarde con Neil durante un ataque de los Afligidos. La Supervisora les informa que previamente habían sido inyectados con un virus, un virus que muta a sus víctimas a través del miedo intenso. Los miembros de Terra Save formularon un plan para escapar de la isla en un helicóptero abandonado. Gabriel decide repararlo mientras Claire y Moira se ofrecen voluntariamente para buscar los elementos necesarios para reparar el helicóptero. Alarmada por su intento de escapar, la Supervisora suena una sirena, alertando a todos Afligidos en las cercanías. Pedro, viendo más y más monstruos viniendo tras ellos, ya no puede controlar su miedo, eventualmente mutando a un poderoso Afligido. Claire y Moira no pueden derrotar a Pedro pero finalmente son rescatadas por Neil. Al darse cuenta de que el único que puede sacarlos de la isla es Gabriel, los dos se preparan inmediatamente para encontrarlo, cruzando caminos con Natalia en el camino. Claire es testigo del helicóptero que Gabriel reparo antes de volar en su dirección, sabiendo que finalmente pueden escapar de la isla de pesadilla. Su sensación de alegría fue efímera cuando oye que la Supervisora llama a Gabriel un tramposo. El helicóptero de repente se sale de control y se estrella contra un edificio cercano. En la confusión, Natalia es secuestrada por un hombre misterioso. Siguiendo el rastro de Natalia, llegan a Kierling, o como lo llama la Supervisora, "un lugar donde todo llega a su fin". Esquivando las trampas del Supervisor, llegan a la torre, donde Claire encontró el libro de visitas de Neil con sus nombres en las listas de invitados. Claire ahora descubre que Neil es el verdadero perpetrador detrás del asalto en TerraSave HQ, y que vendió a sus compañeros a la Supervisora. Continúan buscando a Neil, con la intención de cuestionar sus motivos hasta que lo vean a través de una cámara de seguridad. Neil, inyectado por un virus Uroboros por la Supervisora, ahora conocida como Alex Wesker, en realidad es un agente doble que trabaja en nombre de Morgan Lansdale, ex general de la disuelta F.B.C. (Comisión Federal de Bioterrorismo). Claire se decepciona profundamente debido a la traición de su jefe. Más tarde se enfrentó a Neil, sufriendo la rápida mutación del virus, pidiéndole perdón a Lansdale delirantemente antes de mutar al tirano Uroboros. thumb|250px|Claire, de mala gana, apunta su arma hacia el Neil mutadoClaire logra derrotar a Neil mutado temporalmente pero es contraatacada por los tentáculos de Neil. left|thumb|250px|Claire contra un Neil mutadoIncapaz de alcanzar el arma, Moira decide superar su miedo a las armas de fuego y elige el arma de Claire para derribar al tirano Uroboros, salvando la vida de Claire. Claire y Moira se adentran más en la torre para enfrentarse a Alex Wesker cara a cara. Finalmente la ven en persona, detrás de una sala de investigación cubierta de vidrio, donde Alex dice que superará a su creador Oswell E. Spencer y su compañero Wesker, Albert, antes de suicidarse. Su muerte desencadena la secuencia de autodestrucción de la torre, obligando a Claire y Moira a huir de inmediato de la escena. Moira queda atrapada debajo de los escombros de la torre mientras Claire salta al océano para escapar. Afortunadamente, Claire fue encontrada en el océano por una patrullera BSAA que pasaba. Claire más tarde se despierta en la camilla y se precipitó en un hospital. Barry, al llegar al hospital después de escuchar el asalto a TerraSave HQ, le pregunta qué le pasó a Moira. Claire se disculpa tristemente por lo que le sucedió a Moira, ya que la llevaron de inmediato a la unidad de cuidados intensivos para recibir tratamiento. Barry se molesta después de lo que le sucedió a su hija. En los próximos seis meses, se dirige a la isla para encontrar a Moira. Seis meses después, Claire, en una nueva apariencia, decide que debería ayudar a Barry en su investigación. Armada con un rifle de francotirador, llega a tiempo en un helicóptero para salvar a Barry, Moira y Natalia disparando a la mutada Alex en su vulnerable punto. Sin embargo, Alex aún no ha terminado, y con la ayuda de Barry, lucha contra el ser monstruoso. Claire logra acabar con ella disparando su núcleo expuesto con un RPG-7. Después del incidente, Claire le pregunta a Barry qué hará por el momento, a lo que Barry elige adoptar a Natalia como su hija. thumb|250px|Claire conduciendo hacia la residencia de los Burton en el epílogo. En 2013, dos años después del incidente, se ve a Claire conduciendo un SUV por una carretera, rumbo a la residencia de los Burton con un regalo. Ella recibe una llamada de un miembro de BSAA que le informa que su hermano Chris está en China (lidiando con el brote de bioterrorismo de Lanshiang en Resident Evil 6). Ella les pide que le digan a Piers Nivans que cuide a Chris antes de colgar. Resident Evil 6 No hace una aparición en persona pero se le menciona cuando Sherry se encuentra por primera vez con Chris y su equipo, esta se les acerca y les dice su nombre y que trabaja en seguridad nacional a lo que Chris se le acerca y le dice: "¿Sherry Birkin?, estuviste en Raccoon City 'a lo que Sherry le pregunta cómo lo sabe y Chris le dice: "Claire, mi hermana me habló mucho de ti". Otra mención que se le hace es cuando Sherry y Jake están refugiados en una cabaña y Sherry le explica a Jake porque sus heridas se regeneran tan rápido y le dice que cuando era pequeña fue infectada en 'Raccoon City por la mutación de su padre. Incidente en Sonido de Tortuga left|thumb|366x366px|Claire durante su tiempo en Sonido de TortugaEn 2014, Claire Redfield y TerraSave fueron enviados a la isla Sonido de Tortuga para investigar los informes de actividades inusuales posibles relacionadas con B.O.W. Mientras se encuentra en la ciudad de Conejo, en la vecina isla Zanahoria, descubre un pez muy mutado y procede a fotografiarlo con su teléfono antes de enviarlo a su compañera, Inéz Diaco. Sin embargo, poco después de hacer esto, el pez cobra vida de repente, lo que obliga a Claire a apuñalarlo con su cuchillo de combate. Investigaciones posteriores condujeron a Claire a documentos históricos en la biblioteca de la ciudad de Conejo, que revelaron que el fundador de Umbrella, Oswell E. Spencer, había comprado una antigua Base Militar de EE. UU. En la isla a fines de la década de 1990. Incapaz de ponerse en contacto con Inéz, Claire se puso en contacto de inmediato con Chris y la BSAA para obtener ayuda. Mientras que Chris no pudo llegar debido a estar en otra misión, envió un equipo de agentes sudamericanos de BSAA liderados por Parker Luciani para rescatar a Inéz. Al llegar a la isla, Claire y Parker se reunieron con Takeru Tominaga, Mayu, Laura Bierce y Julie, sobrevivientes del ataque zombi en el personal del programa de televisión Idol Survival, así como la amiga cercana Marilou Mabou. Ante el ataque de pinza de dos nuevos B.O.W.s, Schraube Damon y Morio, Claire llevó a Takeru y los demás a un "lugar seguro" designado en la isla a través de la información de Parker. Este lugar, una instalación aparentemente abandonada, dio paso a los restos de una de las primeras instalaciones de investigación establecidas por Alex Wesker tras la investigación inicial de Spencer sobre la inmortalidad. El caos pronto comenzó a escalar cuando, mientras investigaba, Claire presenció cómo Inéz moría a manos de un Cazador antes de reunirse con uno de los socios más cercanos de Alex: Dirk Miller, el creador del Proyecto Jǐn Dú de la isla para el desarrollo B.O.W. Mientras Claire se apresuraba a detener a Miller, ella fue interceptada por Julie, quien se reveló a sí misma como agente doble de la corporación farmacéutica Shén Yā y usó a Miller para obtener el virus final desarrollado a través del proyecto Jǐn Dú. Julie procedió a desarmarse y asaltar brutalmente a Claire, dejándola inconsciente antes de planear torturarla. Después de que los planes de Julie fueron frustrados por la zombi Laura horas después, Claire despertó y escoltó a los sobrevivientes a la superficie cuando Julie mutó usando el nuevo virus. Fue aprehendida brevemente por los mercenarios de Shén Yā antes de usar el pánico subsiguiente de la nueva forma monstruosa de Julie para escapar al bote del equipo de ataque y conseguir armas. A pesar de estar seriamente herida, Claire finalmente fue capaz de incapacitar a Julie a través de un ataque con cohete con la ayuda de Takeru y Morio (que estaba actuando en sus recuerdos humanos de ser el hermano mayor de Marilou). Fue evacuada de la isla en un helicóptero BSAA con Parker y más tarde informó a Chris de sus hallazgos sobre el incidente, con la esperanza de que algún día, Sonido de Tortuga pueda recuperarse de la tragedia que enfrentaron. Trailer Resident Evil Revelations 2 thumb|center|280px|Introducción de Claire Redfield en Resident Evil Revelations 2 en idioma Japones Referencias en:Claire Redfield de:Claire Redfield fr:Claire Redfield hu:Claire Redfield it:Claire Redfield ka:Claire Redfield mn:Claire Redfield pl:Claire Redfield pt-br:Claire Redfield ru:Клэр Рэдфилд zh:克蕾兒·雷德菲爾 Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Personajes de Resident Evil 2 Categoría:Personajes de Resident Evil 3 Categoría:Personajes de Resident Evil Code: Veronica Categoría:Personajes de Resident Evil: Survivor 2 Categoría:Personajes de Resident Evil Degeneration Categoría:Personajes de Darkside Chronicles Categoría:Personajes de Resident Evil: Revelations 2 Categoría:Personajes de BIOHAZARD: Heavenly Island Categoría:Personajes de Resident Evil (Novelas) Categoría:Personajes de Operacion Raccoon City Categoría:Protagonistas Categoría:Resident Evil 2 Categoría:Resident Evil 3 Categoría:Resident Evil Code: Veronica Categoría:Resident Evil: Survivor 2 Categoría:Resident Evil Degeneration Categoría:Darkside Chronicles Categoría:Revelations 2 Categoría:BIOHAZARD: Heavenly Island Categoría:Mangas de Resident Evil Categoría:Resident Evil (Novelas) Categoría:Operacion Raccoon City Categoría:Resident Evil: The Mercenaries 3D Categoría:T-Phobos Categoría:TerraSave